<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You Got Me Forever" - Ian &amp; Mickey by floralsuitian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500016">"You Got Me Forever" - Ian &amp; Mickey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian'>floralsuitian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~The morning after the best day of their lives~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domestic Husbands - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You Got Me Forever" - Ian &amp; Mickey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all!! It's been a little while, but I have found the inspiration to write again!!<br/>In honor of babies getting married, I wrote my interpretation of their honeymoon, and what happens later that morning. This was one of my favorite things to write. And I hope you enjoy it as well!! :) Happy reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>“There are millions of people in this world, but in the end, it all comes down to one. I still panic sometimes, forget to breathe, but I know that there’s something beautiful in my imperfections; the beauty that he held up for me to see. The strength that I will never be able to say”. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~From “Crazy/Beautiful”~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still early. The sun was barely peeking in through the blinds of the suite as Ian blinked awake. He rolled his neck against the soft fleece of the pillow underneath his head, sighing and feeling the heat of the other body pressed against him. Mickey. His husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husband. Holy shit. Him and Mickey. Got married. Ian’s stomach flips at the 20-hour memory of it all. Promising to love him for the rest of his life. Promising to take care of him. “...til death do us part…” Slipping the matching wedding bands onto each other’s fingers. Kissing him, holding him as they swayed slowly to the song playing throughout the venue. Holding their hands high as they left the altar, as if to say “We fucking made it”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey was his husband. His goddamn husband. Holy shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian smiled, his left arm laid under Mickey’s head, draping over the top of his chest over that damn tattoo he had gotten so long ago. Ian frowned a bit at </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>memory, but smiled again when he saw Mickey’s left hand draped over his. Ian’s right hand was resting on Mickey’s other arm at their sides as they laid on their backs, the blankets draped over their lower halves. Ian’s fingertips drew small circles into Mickey’s skin as he waited for him to wake up. Ian stared at his husband, a small smile forming on his lips and his stomach doing a full gymnastics routine again. He leaned over, gently as to not wake him yet, placing a light kiss to Mickey’s temple. When he lightly pressed his nose into Mickey’s hair, he began to stir, his hand gliding over the back of Ian’s and a small groan leaving his lips. Ian chuckled and pressed another kiss to his temple, before resting his head against the pillow again. Ian’s thumb gently caressed Mickey’s “Ian” tattoo before he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mr….Gallavich?” Yikes. That was so not happening. Ever. Mickey chuckled, continuing to run his hand over Ian’s. He lightly scratched his blunt nails over Ian’s wrist, the feeling of his skin against his still mesmerizing after all this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Mr...M-Millagher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian snorted at that, causing Mickey to laugh just as loudly. Yeah, that wasn’t happening either. They would figure out their last names. Maybe later today...if they ever make it out of the suite. Or the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian sighed, rolling his head against the pillow to stretch his neck again. Mickey sighed next, then spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian thought for a moment. He could use some food, but he really didn’t need it right now. He took his meds last night, before they fell asleep, so he would be okay for a little while. He just wanted to lay here (or not) with Mickey for a little while, touching him and kissing him and just...be happy with him again. He hadn’t felt like this since the first time him and Mickey kissed. He felt like he was dreaming, lying here with him, their ring-clad hands and naked bodies against each other, after what felt like eternity. This was happiness, if Ian had anything to say about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...not really”, he finally answered. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the soft, steady breathing coming from him and Mickey both. Then he opened his eyes again, a small smirk pulling at his lips. Mickey’s thumb was stroking the back of his hand still, his toes running over Ian’s leg under the blankets. And Ian knew. He always knows with Mickey. It’s like they share fucking brain cells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey shifts next to him, stopping the movement of his hand, and turning his head upwards to look at Ian. Ian looks back at him; he swears they’re both sharing the same damn look. Mickey raises his eyebrows, that damn smirk pulling at his lips now too. He removes Ian’s hands from his chest, turning his body to face Ian completely. Ian smiles, cupping Mickey’s face in his hand and staring at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mickey was really his husband, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely”, Mickey whispers, tilting his head upwards to suddenly catch Ian’s lips with his. Ian hums quietly, somewhat caught off guard, then gently rolls Mickey onto his back again, removing his other arm from underneath his head. Mickey smiles against Ian’s lips, cupping his face in his hands, threading his fingers through his already tousled hair, and Ian sighs at the feeling of Mickey against him, touching him, the feel of his lips against his, his tongue brushing gently against his. They literally did this not even 12 hours ago, but with Mickey, it always felt like their first time again. To Ian, it felt like breathing. This feeling of being with him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey runs his hand down Ian’s back, to his hips, suddenly hooking one of his legs around Ian’s waist and flipping them back over again. Their lips disconnect and Ian reaches for the lube on the nightstand, not wasting any time. Mickey is sitting atop him, already breathing heavily, and fuck, he’s so beautiful. He’s everything Ian needs, everything he’s always wanted. He truly can’t believe this is real, all of it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it. But it is, and Ian is more than willing, more than ready to give everything he has to Mickey. Then again, he’s always been willing to do just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian squeezes some of the lube out onto his fingers, looking up at Mickey as he does. Mickey’s smiling down at him in return, waiting for Ian to do something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, hubs”, Mickey whispers, biting down on his bottom lip as Ian sits up with Mickey still astride him. Ian hums at the pet name; Mickey wasn’t one to give him pet names, or vice versa, but it seemed more fitting now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so bossy. All the time”, Ian whispers jokingly, leaning forward to press his lips to Mickey’s at the same time that he reaches between them to press his fingers against him. Mickey gasps, his mouth falling open against Ian’s, his eyes fluttering closed at the intrusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I love you anyways”, Ian finishes his statement, a breathy laugh escaping Mickey. He begins to move his hips against Ian’s fingers, his cock brushing against Ian’s stomach gently, and fuck, Mickey needs him right now. He presses his forehead to Ian’s, continuing to rock his hips against Ian’s fingers. He finds his lips again, but they don’t really kiss; they just breathe against each other’s open mouths, panting and moaning softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ian...that’s so good”, Mickey moans, his fingers tangling in Ian’s hair again. Ian laughs breathlessly, removing his fingers from Mickey suddenly and laying him down against the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so fucking much”, Ian breathes, gently spreading Mickey’s legs and fitting himself between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you...</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love you”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Ian gently pushes into him, watching the way Mickey’s head rolls back against the mattress, the skin of his neck exposed and inviting. Ian gently moves his hips, leaning down to nip at Mickey’s neck, his jaw, his collarbone. Mickey’s left hand wraps around Ian’s back, and he feels the cool metal of his wedding bands against his hot skin. The reminder is so intimate, so comforting, so achingly perfect, as Ian rolls his hips against Mickey’s, taking in his sounds and the feel of his skin beneath his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe...you’re mine”, Ian says, his lips pressed to Mickey’s cheek, still fucking him slowly. Mickey hums, runs his hand up the back of Ian’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got me forever”, Mickey breathes, and Ian feels as if a firework has gone off in his stomach again at the tenderness of Mickey’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours...I love you”, Mickey says, and Ian moans against the shell of his ear. He takes Mickey’s other hand, intertwines them next to his head, and suddenly, Ian feels Mickey’s legs begin to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m so close”, Mickey moans gently into his ear, and Ian places their foreheads together, their noses brushing as Ian keeps the steady pace of his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you, come for me. Come on, hubs”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey laughs gently at the use of the nickname he gave Ian, still cradling his neck with his left hand, Ian’s hips beginning to stutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, want you...to come with me”, Mickey whispers. Ian nods at his request, and he can feel his orgasm creeping up on him. Ian feels so lightheaded as Mickey’s hips stutter, just as Ian’s do, and they’re coming together, moaning quietly against each other’s open mouths, feeling sated and completely high off of one another for what feels like the millionth time. Ian laughs breathlessly as he cups Mickey’s face, kissing him gently as he rests his body over his, keeps his lips pressed to Mickey’s and Mickey’s hand cards through Ian’s damp hair. Ian finally pulls himself from Mickey, letting go of his hand and laying next to him again, but turning to face his husband. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His husband. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you”, Mickey says, staring at the ceiling. Ian drapes his leg between Mickey’s, drawing circles with his left hand, into the skin of Mickey’s stomach. Ian smiles when Mickey’s hand comes to rest on his back. Again, feeling the cool metal of his ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you”, Ian reciprocates. Mickey sighs softly, a small smile pulling at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got fucking married”, Mickey says for about the tenth time. Ian may or may not have counted (he couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t been saying it over and over again, cause he definitely had).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we fucking did”, Ian chuckles, bringing his chin to Mickey’s chest and resting there. Mickey smiles at him, running his fingers down the slope of his back. Ian brings his hand up to Mickey’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the skin gently. They stare at each other again, taking in the spots and scars and marks of one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my husband”, Ian whispers, feeling his voice break as he speaks the words again. Mickey’s smile grows bigger, and he tugs Ian by the arm to come closer. Ian chuckles, moving his body over Mickey’s again. Hovering over his perfect face. Looking into his bright blue eyes that Ian always swears changes colors with his moods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again”, Mickey whispers, cupping Ian’s neck and resting his thumb against his cheek. Ian lowers himself until he’s hovering over Mickey’s lips and smiles again before repeating the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian presses his lips to Mickey’s, both of them smiling like thirteen year olds, tangling themselves together again, this time on top of the blankets. They laid there for what felt like hours, talking and laughing and kissing and acting like love-sick teenagers again, and they made love one more time, before they finally decided to shower and get some food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian doesn’t really remember what his life was like before Mickey had wedged his way into it. He doesn’t really like to think about his life before Mickey. He likes to think that Mickey has always been in his life; in a way, he has. He remembers every detail of their encounters, of the looks they stole and the words they spoke. That time he almost lost him forever when he crossed the border, or that time his dad caught them together. That time Mickey came to find him when he went AWOL and when he thought his illness had fucked everything up for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers the first time Mickey kissed him. He felt his heartbeat in his ears and his stomach was so knotted. He felt alive. High. Completely in love. He remembers their first time together, when all Ian wanted was to get Linda’s gun back, and they fumbled like little kids trying to undress. He remembers feeling nervous when he saw him again under the bleachers, for the first time in three years. He remembers making love to him later that night, when he almost didn’t go to meet him, at the docks. He remembers spending the night with him in the van, kissing him and telling him he loved him. Mickey had said it back, but he wasn’t ever sure he had really heard it. He remembers now though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers when Mickey waltzed into their cell the day he was sentenced to prison, standing in front of him like he had never left. They kissed and loved a lot in that cell, but they fought a lot too. Never too intensely, but they did. It comes with the price of being meant for each other, he supposes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers the day he proposed to Mickey, both times, and when he thought he was going to lose him again. He remembers when Mickey said he would marry him, for real this time, and he kissed him. In front of so many people, and he felt so fucking happy. He’s always only felt happy when he’s with this man sitting next to him, as they drive back to the Gallagher house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all led to this. Them. Their new life. As husband and husband. Ian could never possibly be able to fathom how Mickey had become his entire heart, his will to breathe, his reason for living, but here he was. Holding Ian’s hand in the center console as Ian drove. Mickey’s thumb rubbing against the back of Ian’s hand. Squeezing their hands gently, every now and again. Both of them glancing at one another over and over again, and looking away quickly. Like fucking kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian’s always knew. He’s known since he was fifteen, that Mickey was his. His life. His heart. His first and only love. Ian has never wanted anyone else, but Mickey. And Mickey knows that too. It took them both time. A lot of fucking time. It was all worth it in the end, Ian thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a thousand percent sure. Yeah...he’s definitely sure. He loves this man. More than breathing. Now he’s got him. They’ve got each other. And Ian is sure that’s enough.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>